


is he cute?

by softcasticl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bi!Dean, Bisexual, Dean Coming Out, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Fluff, Happy Ending, John Winchester - Freeform, M/M, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Short One Shot, Teen!Dean, Young!Dean, Young!Sam, bisexual!dean, dean coming out to dean, dean winchester coming out, johns grade a parenting, teen!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22042390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softcasticl/pseuds/softcasticl
Summary: sam asks dean a simple question, coming out ensues
Relationships: dean winchester/lee, dean winchester/lee baxter
Kudos: 128





	is he cute?

**Author's Note:**

> so this fic was supposed to be at least 800 words but it's shorter than that,,, whoops

sam and dean were in a laundromat near the hotel they were staying at, sam was crouched down on the floor watching the clothes spin in the washing machine and dean was leaning against a dryer, they were in complete silence just waiting for their clothes to be done. they could've just went back to the hotel, it was pretty late at night and the hotel was right next door no one would've taken their stuff but they didn't want to see their dad, he was passed out drunk on one of the beds.

dean finally spoke up, "ugh.. it feels like we've been in here forever." he ran his fingers through his hair, "yeah." sam replied, with a fake chuckle. they were in silence again, then sam remembered something, "dean.. what was dad yelling at you about?" he asked, he stood up and faced dean. dean forced an obviously fake smile, "nothing sammy he was just drunk, the usual stuff he gets mad about." dean choked out, "no you're lying, he gets mad but not that mad, what'd you do?" sam was quick to respond, john got angry, yes, but never That mad. dean sighed.

dean rubbed his temples, he looked nervous. sam immediately knew something was wrong. "i mean- uh you don't have to tell me, i was just, ya know, curious i guess." there was an uncomfortable silence, the sound of the clothes hitting the inside of the washing machine was practically deafening. deans head was hanging low and his arms were crossed, he was tapping his foot against the floor. sam could tell dean was debating whether or not to say something, but sam wasn't going to say anything, sam leaned against the washing machine just staring at dean.

"uh" it was quiet, but sam heard it, dean looked up at sam, he tried to look confident but it wasn't working both him and dean knew that. "dad caught me and my friend.. uh this guy named lee, you haven't heard of him, uh.. ya know" he looked at sam with pleading eyes, just hoping sam would realize where this was going, sam didn't have a clue. "ya know.. kissing." the second part was basically a whisper, if someone had breathed they wouldn't have heard it.

"kissing? like you and another guy kissing?" "keep your voice down!" dean said it much louder than intended, "sorry." he quickly apologized, he paused, "um yeah.. is that bad?" he looked concerned about sams answer, "nah, i don't see a problem with it." sam had never seen someone look so relieved before, dean let go of the breath he was holding, sam continued, "so uh.. is he cute?" dean just stood there, "what?" dean asked, a genuine look of confusion, dean had imagined telling sam he liked guys a thousand different times and this never happened. sam cracked a smile and raised his eyebrows, he asked, "is he cute?" dean smiled, a genuine smile that sam hadn't seen from dean in a while, he playfully hit sams shoulder, "yeah, yeah he is."


End file.
